The World Turned Upside Down
by ALL4SIRIUS
Summary: What if James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were the most popular boys in school , but never dated. They can charm anyone until the first day of 6th year where they meet 4 interesting girls that turn their world upside down.


It was the first of September , and a group of the four most popular sixth years boarded the train to another school year of magic. First came Peter or better known as Wormtail. He was the sneaky one of the group , if you needed to find something out about something you sent Peter for it. Now he was cute , but nothing above average, but his friendship with the other three boys helped to put him right where he was. Peter had brown hair, dark brown eyes. he was a little overweight, and was 5'9. Many people didn't understand how he was friends with the other three , but he was , and they accepted it.

Next, there was Remus or better known by his friends as Moony. He was the sweetheart of the group or at least in front of everyone else. He could play with your mind, make you believe he was the most innocent, caring guy out there, and that would work to his advantage when he got in trouble with pranks. Remus has sandy brown hair, with gray eyes, that are able to deceive you into believing whatever he told you. He stands tall at 6 feet, and has a nice body for the girls. He also is the smart one of the group making sure they all don't get in to deep.

After Remus we get Sirius, also known as Padfoot. Now he is the heartthrob of the group. He is the man every girl would dream about, and him just talking to you would be a great honor. He like Remus was a charmer , but instead of using charm through innocence he used it through his sexiness. Sirius had a smile that made the most independent girls slur their words, even teachers couldn't help but giggle at his smile. Sirius in the group is more of the crazy ,outgoing, devilishly handsome guy. He has the nicest body ever due to him playing on Quidditch, and he stands tall at the height of 6'3.

Lastly is the leader ,and the almost twin brother of Sirius., James or also called Prongs. James is the ring leader of the whole group of guys. He is the master of all pranks, he designed them, planed them, and does them with the help of his friends of course. James has the smart, charms, and sneakiness of his friends which is why he is the leader. Not only can he lead, but he is the second hottest guy in the school, just under Sirius. He looks just like Sirius ,but instead of nice black hair, he has messy which gives off a bad boy look, and instead of dark blue eyes, he has hazel. Like Sirius he has a great body due to Quidditch which he is the captain of the Gryffindor team, and stands tall at the height of 6'2.

Even though they were the most popular boys in school , they didn't date anyone. This upset many girls because they wanted the chance to date one of these hot boys , but they were off limits, which made them even more of a hot ticket. People wondered why they didn't date, and like schools go rumors came ,and went, but no one knew. After a couple years they forgot about it, but still every girl hoped the next day would be different ,and they would be allowed to date one of the four guys.

" Hey James, Sirius, Remus, Peter." A blonde girl giggled

" Why hello , ummmmmm. What's your name again doll." Sirius smiled his charming smile, and all the girl could do was turn beat red , and incoherently spit out words, then embarrassed she ran off to her compartment.

" Sirius must you embarrass all the girls here. We know your dead sexy, blah , blah, blah, but seriously if your going to tease them date them." Remus said seriously

" Now where would the fun be in that, and anyways I don't date, and neither do you so don't act like you don't tease them." Sirius said

" Oh shut it both of you, and lets get to our compartment. We've got a prank to plan." James smiled a sneaky smile , and started on his way until he bumped into a petite redhead. " Oh sor-." He was about to apologize but when the girl looked up he caught his breath. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he had seen plenty. He sat there for a minute just gawking at her beauty until Sirius smacked him in the shoulder. " Owww".

" Sorry man had to be done, why did you stop anyways?" Sirius asked not able to see what was in front of James, so he moved to the side of James with Remus and Peter, and their he saw a pretty red head on the ground, getting help for three of her friends. Just then like James the gorgeous brunette with blonde streaks looked up at him, and he just stood there awe stricken. As if a domino reaction Remus looked at the next girl a sandy blonde and took the same reaction as his other two friends, and the same for Peter when he saw the dark brown haired girl. The girls on the other hand just stared at the boys with a worried look with the guys tried to give them their charming smiles.

" Umm are you guys alright?" The redhead asked curiously

" Yeah , umm Lily I think they're "Special"." The brunette with blonde streaks stated back to the redhead.

" Oh Riley stop it , don't be rude." The blonde stated. " Hi I'm Kennedy." Kennedy said smiling at the boys, but when they didn't answer back she turned to the girls. " Alright I guess your right Riley."

" Maybe they're mute." The dark haired girl replied

" Sandy, shut up we heard someone talking down the hall so it had to be them , since no one else was around. I guess we're just that scary looking." Lily laughed since the boys still hadn't talked " Girls I don't know about you , but we've already had a long trip, and were having another one, and I'm dead tired lets find a compartment ,and rest."

" Here, here." Riley laughed , and the girls gave a final goodbye to the dumbfounded boys and ventured off. After the girls left the boys could finally talk.

" I think that was the first time a girl has ever been able to not giggle at my smile." Sirius said still shocked that the Riley girl didn't faint because he smiled at her.

" I know what you mean. Like we have never been speechless before. They were beautiful , and yet they didn't even think anything of us. " James like his friend shocked. Just then the Riley girl came back.

" Ahhhhh, I see reality has finally hit you. So how's it going boys. I'm Riley, and you would be." Riley said put her hand in front of Sirius, who once again tried his smile, but she once again looked at him strangely. " Right, well Lily dropped her wallet when she fell so I came to get it. Oh there it is." Riley smiled , and picked up the walled then she turned back at the boys and gave a charming smile, and walked away.

" Oh my gosh she just gave a smile that was better then Sirius', and mine put together." Remus stated

" What has the world come to that we the Marauders have finally not been able to have any girl we want smitten with us." Peter stated

" Boys were losing our touch , maybe we should go talk to those girls. It might have been new school year jitters. " James suggested , and the boys nodded , and headed in the direction they had seen the girls go earlier.


End file.
